A Lost Love, Wait Not So Lost Anymore?
by jesusfreak29
Summary: Hermione and Fred were the perfect couple...up until the day she lost him. When he returns can everything go back like they were before? Sorry it's a crappy summary, but please read and review. Slight DH spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**So yay! My first Multi Chapter Fic. Pretty Please Review and tell me what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do...**

There was once a time when everything was just so perfect for Hermione. Sure she had the fact that she could die any moment hanging over her head like a black cloud, but she was happy. She had a million worries about whether or not she would even live to see tomorrow. Sometimes she didn't even know if she wanted to see the life of tomorrow. But there was one person who could always make her forget all of her worries and doubts no matter what.

Fred Weasley.

All the boy had to do was give her that trademark grin of his, and she would be like butter to him. All of her worries forgotten for the time being. He was simply perfect. No, wait correction they were perfect for each other. Sure it may seem like an odd pair, but it didn't matter. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Their hands seemed made for the other; fingers intertwining perfectly. Their embraces perfect; all angles and curves coming together as if they were one. It was an odd pair, but neither cared.

As would be expected they turned many heads, but after the first couple months the stares finally began to fade away. They began dating in the summer after Hermione's fifth year. That summer everything changed. Fred and Hermione were both on pins and nails around each other. Both were trying to deny the obvious attraction between them. Fred was trying to reason with himself that she was destined to be with Ron, and she was nothing more than a sister to him. While Hermione was trying to tell herself he was way too old and definitely too much to handle. She was a book worm, he was a prankster. It would never work.

Then finally one day they were all sitting around and lounging around when Hermione got a very interesting letter. From Victor. Ginny of course felt the need to announce it to everyone. The reactions were different on everyone. Hermione was blushing slightly, Harry didn't really care, Ron was sulking, Ginny was excited, George was watching his twin closely, and Fred surprised everyone by simply bursting out of the room. George made a move to follow him, but Hermione beat him to it. Then around ten minutes later George went in search of his twin. Only to find him and Hermione in a very err…compromising position. To say people were shocked was an understatement. Ron was fuming mad, while Mrs. Weasley was nearly bursting with joy.

They continued onward with their relationship even with the others doubts. They made it through all of Hermione's sixth year with a slightly long distance relationship. Fred would come down to every Hogsmeade trip to see her, and they would spend Holidays together and constantly write. Most people would simply give up on the relationship, but still they trudged on.

Then came the time that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to leave on their mission. Fred argued that it was too dangerous, and Hermione retaliated with millions of retorts. Fights sprung up between them on a regular basis. They still didn't give up. In the end Fred made Hermione promise that no matter what she would keep herself safe for him. Then he proposed to her. Then millions of things happened. Bill and Fleur's wedding, the trio's disappearance, news of Hermione's torture from Bill, and then finally being called to Hogwarts on that dreadful day.

Hermione and Fred found each other at the beginning of the battle to embrace quickly before running off towards what could easily be their doom. Sadly, it did end in one of theirs doom. Hermione had to watch helplessly from the side lines as Fred was killed, and then as Percy pulled him out of the wreckage of the wall that had collapsed. From that moment on nothing was the same. Hermione wasn't the same.

She kept on through the battle, and continued to fight. She halfway hoped that she would her end would come like Fred's had. But it didn't, and instead she was left in her own misery. She was seventeen then and now she was nineteen. The same age Fred was when he died. She had become more closed off towards the world. It was if Fred had stolen part of heart when he died.

People tried to get her to move on, but she never did. Eventually most stopped, except for Mrs. Weasley who was still trying to get Hermione to move on and begin to date again. Hermione always declined. There was still a string of hope in her heart that if by some unknown way Fred would come back to her. She knew it was foolish but she wasn't going to give up. And then finally something happened.

* * *

Hermione had been on her way home from the Ministry. She was head of the Auror department. She was to meet up with Harry and Ron later. Who both were finally coming home after being abroad for their Quidditch career. They were both players for the Chudley Cannons. It was Ron's dream, she thought with a wry smile.

Upon reaching her destination Hermione unlocked the door to her house that she shared with both of the boys. It was a multi level brick home that had four bedrooms and three baths. It just had a homey air to it. This was the reason they had bought it in the first place. While it may a bit big, it was home to them. _(Link on profile of what it looks like)_

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione absent mindly laid her handbag and coat on the steps in the foyer. She began to make her way upstairs to her room. She was planning on taking a nice long soak in the tub before having to get ready for tonight. She had a long day, and had a lot on her mind since tomorrow was Fred's birthday. It may seem foolish that she was still holding on to him, but for Hermione she still loved him with all her heart.

She walked into her room not really paying attention to her surroundings. She simply slipped out of her heels and headed straight for her adjoining bathroom. Her hand was on the door knob when she heard the voice. The oh so familiar voice behind her.

"Hermione," the voice whispered softly.

At the speed of lightening Hermione whipped around expecting to see nothing because it was a hallucination or something like that. But no what Hermione saw was very much real.

There standing before her was Fred Weasley. He was wearing the exact same thing that he had died in, and had dirt and blood covering his entire body. He also had tears stains running down his cheeks and the biggest smile on his face.

Hermione however had a look of terror on her face. Finally breaking out of the stupor she was in, she screamed bloody murder before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay pretty please forgive me for the really long wait! But my computer crashed and just got fixed, argh I know you dont want any excuses or anything. So I'm just going to shut up. Oh and thanks everyone who reviewed or added this story as a fav!!**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt and there was a blinding light in her eyes. She slowly closed her eyes once more. Then everything came back to her. He came back to her.

Like the speed of lighting she flashed her eyes open and sat up. However that was ruined when a pain in her head made her pause for a few moments and take a deep breath. When she finally got a hold of herself again she opened her eyes, expecting to see Harry or Ron hovering over her worriedly.

She was mistaken.

When she opened her eyes she found herself looking into the aquamarine ayes of Fred Weasley. The same Fred Weasley who had stole her heart. The same one that was dead.

"Fred…,"she whispered quietly as if just speaking would make him disappear. She shakily raised her hand to cup his cheek. She needed to feel him to know he was there. That he was alive.

"Hermione," he said in a hoarse whisper. His voice sounded like it hadn't been used in awhile. But of course it hadn't been used; I mean he's been dead right? Or at least he should have. He moved his cheek closer into the palm of her hand while slowly reaching for her. She didn't know who moved first but all at once they were in each other's arms. Hermione had her arms tightly wrapped around him with her fingers intertwined in his hair. He had his arms in a death grip around her waist with his head buried deep in her hair.

They were both sobbing. Their tears intermixing with the others. The silence that had formerly been, had been overtaken by loud gut wrenching sobs. Hermione knew that if Harry or Ron were to come home know that they would automatically jump to the conclusion of a Death Eater attack. It seemed to be their answer for everything now days. If they heard a scream they automatically jumped to that conclusion.

Hermione hoped they wouldn't come home anytime soon. This was her moment and she didn't want it to end. They could come home and find her all alone sobbing in her room and then she would find out that it was just an allusion. It would break her if that happened. She had finally been getting back on track with her life. But this didn't feel like an allusion. The sound of his heavy breathing and sobs against her ear, the feel of his heart beating under her chest, and the feel of being in his arms once more just felt so real.

Slowly after awhile the sobs quieted down into heavy breathing, and then it was just them holding each other. Hermione slowly leaned back a little bit to look at his face. It was covered in blood, dirt and tears. She raised a shaking hand to wipe off the tears. "How?" She asked in a voice hoarse from crying. She didn't have to say anymore because she knew he would understand he always did…

Fred gave her a slight smile before opening his mouth to speak. At first his voice was hoarse but soon it finally got back to its normal velvety tone. "Well for the last two years you all have thought I'm dead, right? Well not so much," he held up a finger gently to her mouth before she could talk. "You see the Death Eaters came up with this new type of spell that gave the allusion that the person was dead until they used the counter spell. It makes it seem that the person isn't breathing or anything of the sort.

"Well that's what happened to me. After the funeral and everything they came back and dug me out of the ground and took me to their head quarters. It's underground somewhere in Romania, I think. And there it's somewhat like a concentration camp. They make you work, and they also torture you for information on the Order. And up till a few weeks ago I was prisoner, but I escaped."

When he finished his story his face was pale, and Hermione was sobbing. Just the thought of someone doing that to Fred made her want to hide him from everyone and keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside! (:**

Hermione slowly began to get up from her position on the ground next to Fred. She wiped away the remains of her tears with the back of her hand, before smiling a sad little smile down at Fred.

"Get up," she said nudging him slightly with her foot. He raised his eyebrows slightly but otherwise rose to his feet in front of her. She took his hand before beginning to pull him in the direction of her bathroom. "You are going to go take nice and long hot shower, because no offense love, but you look like hell." She glanced back looking at his bloody and dirty appearance with a scrunched up nose. "Fred chuckled slightly but otherwise let her pull him into the bathroom.

The bathroom was everything to be expected of something of Hermione's. Everything was so pristine and white. Not a single thing was out of place. Fred however stood out like a sore thumb.

Hermione dropped Fred's hand once in the bathroom, and went to go fix the water for his shower. "Undress while I go see if I can find you any clothes other than those ratty old things," she said finishing up with setting the right water temperature. She was sure she could find something of Harry or Ron's. Speaking of them they should be back in less than an hour. Not good.

Hermione turned around to Fred finishing pulling off his boxers, and standing there in all his naked glory. "Oh bloody hell, Fred! Have some modesty, wont you?" She asked trying to contain her laughter. It was almost like the old days when Fred was alive, or well now she should stay alive and with her.

Fred simply smiled wickedly. "Hey you said undress, and I was simply following orders. Besides it's not like you haven't seen it all before," he added on as an afterthought causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"Shut up," she said walking past him and trying to advert her eyes. "Just go take a shower," she said before leaving the room with a small sort of smile. He had made a joke, that counts for something right? Maybe everything would be okay and she wasn't actually crazy and Fred wasn't a hallucination.

Hermione had managed to find some clothes that looked like they would fit Fred. He was so skinny now that she didn't doubt that he could probably fit into them just fine.

She knocked softly on the door. "Fred are you decent?" She asked listening for any sign of running water.

"Does it matter?" She heard his slightly muffled response. Rolling her eyes Hermione pushed the door open to find Fred thankfully with a towel wrapped around his waist standing in front of the mirror. He had wiped a portion of the foggy mirror clean and was now standing there trying to brush his hair. Overall it was a comical sight to see Fred Weasley trying to brush his tangled hair in nothing but a towel and a frustrated look on his face.

"Here are the clothes," she said laying them down on the counter next to him. Up close the sight of him was shocking. You could see just how much he had been through lately. He was stark white, there were various bruises and wounds covering his body, and you could see his ribs poking out slightly from his sides. It was really quite disturbing.

Fred's voice snapped her out of her seemingly like trance. "Thanks," he said not seeming to notice her staring. "Don't suppose you could cut this?" He asked gesturing to his hair, which he had somehow managed to get the brush stuck in.

Hermione laughed softly at the sight. It reminded her somewhat of how her hair was when she was younger. "Sure," she said pulling out her wand. With a flick of her wand she had managed to cut his hair to the length it was just before the war. It fell neatly right above his ears.

Fred ran his hand through his hair, giving it the casual messed up look his hair always used to always have. But now there was no grin that made all of your worries melt away. In its place there was a lanky boy with tortured eyes and a small sad smile. Shows how much things can change.

Hermione blinked back the tears. It was too hard to think about the old Fred, it still brought up too many bad memories and too many good ones.

She decided that the safest thing to do right now would probably figure out what they were going to do, and how in the world they were going to break it to the Wizarding World and more importantly his family. Hermione was afraid of what would happen. All of them had been in grief for the past two years and finally when they were just beginning to move on, this happens? She knew it was beyond great thing, but still she worried how they would take it.

George was who she was most worried about. Ever since Fred had died he hadn't been the same. He hasn't cracked a joke, not even a smile since the war. It was disturbing to see George so serious and sad all the time. It wasn't how it should be. Everyone tried to help him, but nothing worked. Hermione was the only one who had even came close to helping him. But at the last minute he had closed her off.

Hermione shook her head slightly to rid herself of the thoughts before grabbing Fred's arm and leading him out into her room. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what his plans were she heard the door open downstairs, and then a male voice call out.

"Hermione? I'm home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there to all my lovely readers! Argh I know that you were hoping for an update! It's been long and I'm terribly sorry! I'm just sorta in a funk rite now! And have no clue what to write about next!!!! Suggestions would be oh so lovely! Please leave them as a review! Pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so first I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!!!! And second off I'm sorry if this chapter is like horrible!!!! I've been in a funk and haven't exactly gotten out of it yet…so once again sorry if it's horrible. Please tell me what you think about it! Thanks to all my lovely readers!!! I love you guys!

In no way shape or form does the hp universe belong to me! Sadly it's the lovely J. k. Rowling's.

Hermione was frozen in shock at the sound of Harry's voice. No! This wasn't supposed to be happening yet! She and Fred hadn't even had the time to discuss what in the world they were planning on doing. They were supposed to sit down and discuss how they were going to break things to his family…but not this!

Hermione was broken out of her stupor when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly began to push Fred into her closet. At his questioning glance she quickly whispered, "Sorry love but if Harry see's you he will flip out, we need to at least break it to them first before springing you on them." Hermione felt really bad about having to hide Fred but she knew it was necessary.

Fred was about to open his mouth to reply when the door to Hermione's room was opened, followed by Harry's voice. "Hermione? Are you in here?" Hermione shot Fred a warning look before calling back. "Harry I'll be out in a second, I was just changing," she said before making her exit while closing the door behind her carefully to make sure Fred wasn't to be seen.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said trying to keep any anxiety out of her voice. Harry for his part however looked a bit suspicious.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked her slowly. Hermione gave a nervous laugh before answering. "I'm perfectly fine, Harry! Why in the world wouldn't I be?" She asked watching as Harry's suspicious gaze travel along her room pausing at closet for a few seconds before finally landing back on Hermione.

All the while Hermione was inwardly degrading herself. Could she have been any more obvious? Oh why couldn't she have been a good liar? When she saw him look at the closet her heart began to beat so hard that she was sure that he could hear it.

Harry nodded his head as if he believed her. "Sorry you just looked so flustered that I thought something might have happened," he said. Despite his words his eyes didn't relinquish their suspicious gleam.

"So where's Ron?" Hermione asked hoping to cover up the awkward silence.

"Has a date," Harry said casually while still glancing around the room.

"Oh really? Who's the girl?" Hermione asked. Ever since the war Ron had been with a different girl every other week. It was beginning to get a bit old but Hermione wasn't going to say anything. If she did it probably would make Ron think she was jealous. Unfortunately for Ron he had never really got over the fact that Hermione chose his brother over him.

"Some girl he met at a bar," Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione knew Harry was also pretty bored of Ron's player behavior.

"Imagine that," Hermione muttered to herself.

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head at her comment. "Well Hermione I'd love to stay and chat but I'm meeting Ginny before dinner," he said with a new gleam in his eyes that could only be described as pure happiness. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together after the final battle. All was forgiven between the two and now they were happier than ever. The whole family plus Hermione were basically waiting for Harry to just go ahead and pop the question; they all knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Hermione shot Harry a smile while inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "No problem Harry," she said.

"Right," he said shooting one more glance at the closet. "Well I suppose I'll see you later tonight," he said before walking out the door slowly with of course one more curious glance before shutting the door behind him.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed leaning against the back of the door. That was way too close.

"Well I see that you're a just as horrible liar as you were two years ago." Hermione opened her eyes to see Fred leaning against the door jamb of the closet with a grin that could almost be mistaken for one that he used to wear on his face all the time.

"Oh hush," Hermione said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like hours of planning Hermione and Fred had decided on what they should do in order to break the news to everyone that the boy everyone had thought was six feet under for the past two years was actually alive and had been so for the past two years. Seems simple enough right?

If only it was that simple. Hermione still had no clue as to how the Weasleys would take this little piece of information. Would Molly burst into happy tears and hug Fred to his near death? Or would she go into a serious breakdown again like after he had died? Would George accept the fact that his twin, his other half was in fact alive?

To be honest Hermione had no clue. She supposed they would find out when she brought Fred by the house tomorrow. The plan was for Hermione to go over to the Burrow as planned for the annual dinner Molly prepared in remembrance of Fred, and then after everyone was settling down she would say she had an announcement to make. Then she would slowly and gently tell them of what had happened, and then if all went well she would go and get Fred and then hope for a happy family reunion.

Yeah, right.

Again Hermione wished that things would only be that simple. But really how do you expect people to react to see a man who was supposedly dead show up at your doorstep?

Personally Hermione herself still wasn't sure if this was real or a dream. She still hadn't been able to figure out exactly how Fred managed to escape the Death Eater camp. He had seemed reluctant to talk about that just yet. Hermione respected that; she could only imagine what went on in a place like that. But still that didn't stop her from bouncing inside with excitement, along with a million questions she was dying to ask.

Are there any other order members in the camp? Or anyone else we know? How did they manage to keep this a secret this long? Did you recognize any of the Death Eaters?

All of these were among the many questions she was dying to ask, but refrained from. For Fred's sake.

Hermione felt a gentle shaking on her arm and looked up to see Fred smiling softly down at her. It took her a few minutes to realize that she must have really zoned out for awhile. A quick glance around proved that she was cuddled up on the bed with Fred.

"Earth to Mia," Fred said using the old nickname he had for her. "You really zoned out on me there for a while. I've been asking you the same question over and over again for the past five minutes," he said chuckling softly.

Blushing slightly she replied, "Sorry I guess there's just a lot on my mind." She gave him a small apologetic smile.

He grinned. "It's okay. Anyways what I was trying to ask you was what time do you have to meet Harry and Ron?"

Hermione glanced over at the clock and saw that she had around twenty minutes left before she was to meet Harry and Ron at the restaurant. To be honest she didn't exactly want to go to dinner tonight, but instead stay at home cuddled up with Fred. They had so much time to make up for.

Hermione slowly and reluctantly dragged herself out of Fred's arms and into her closet to get changed, inwardly dreading this evening… Maybe she could just fake sick?


End file.
